<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德】繁星坠落之时/When the stars are falling by kingdomlegal33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283028">【哈德】繁星坠落之时/When the stars are falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33'>kingdomlegal33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 战后</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后，哈利捡了三只猫和一个德拉科回家</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　最后一箱货终于被从马车上搬下来，车夫吆喝一声，鞭子用力抽向瘦马营养不良的臀部。马嘶鸣一声，扬起蹄子向前踏去，毫不留恋地离开肮脏的后巷。最后一颗星辰也挂上了夜幕，乌黑的巷子里只留下德拉科一人。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的衬衫仍然是白色，但原来那种洁净到亮眼的光泽和永远不会出现多余褶皱的平整感却消失了。衬衫的袖子被随意地挽上肘部，它的主人丝毫不会在意会留下难以熨平的痕迹，汗水把污渍黏在他白皙的手臂上，一块一块深色的痕迹都没有他左臂上暗淡的黑魔印记更显眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科打开无名药材店的后门，把一箱药材放在货架边上，将它们整齐地垒好，方便明天再分类整理。<br/>　　<br/>　　“快点，我要回去了！”女店长面色不善地冲德拉科低吼着。她是一个独眼的老女人，一只眼球表面覆盖了一层乳白色泛着棕黄颗粒的膜，让她的这只眼睛几乎看不了东西，甚至在眨眼的时候也会感觉到疼痛。数十年的痛苦让她的脾气越来越差，她对每个人地态度都非常恶劣，但这也让她在这块无主之地挣得了一席之地。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的，女士。”德拉科低着头，平静地回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科把过长的刘海用沾满灰尘的手别在耳后，不去管在他颧骨上留下的灰色污痕，跟在老店主后面从后门出去，帮她锁上门，把钥匙放在她像布着老树皮一样的手上。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个地方没有名字，这里的店也不需要名字，这里的人更是无所谓的存在。没有人关心你是谁，没有人关心你做什么，来到这里的人只需要买货。大部分人都不知道这里，平时的客人非常少，但只要有人来买，他或她会恨不得买空一家店。德拉科得保证店里的货品永远充足。<br/>　　<br/>　　货品的价格非常低廉，但比这更低廉的是这里的劳动力——空有双手的哑炮和残疾的老巫师，还有第三类人——德拉科·马尔福。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知名的药材店和不知名的老店主，他们让德拉科得以落脚，所以德拉科并不会对她发脾气。他的脾气已经被磨光了，在他被无罪释放而他的父亲被判关入阿兹卡班无期限服刑之后，在他和纳西莎带着一个不能施展伸缩咒的行李箱离开被查抄的马尔福庄园之后，在他在所有地方碰壁，卖掉了所有能卖的东西之后。<br/>　　<br/>　　他感谢她，感谢她让他能在这里工作，让他能挣一点钱。贪婪的魔法部张着深渊一般的巨口，马尔福家的巨额财富甚至不能填满它的一个牙缝，它咀嚼着美味的马尔福金加隆，喝下马尔福的尊严熬出的甜汤，笑眯眯地告诉他，阿兹卡班不负责伙食费，如果他不每周再交钱过去，那么卢修斯的无期徒刑将改成一周的刑期——他会在无食无水的状态下结束他可悲的生命。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿兹卡班居然不提供伙食，多么可笑啊，德拉科想到过去投诉，但他不认为会有效果，反而会变成一场让人咂舌的闹剧。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以德拉科迫切地需要一份工作，让他能用自己任何获得尊严的可能去换卢修斯的一条小命。根本没人在乎德拉科给了多少钱，只要那些是全部即可。他们只是要把他所有的机会榨干，让他彻底变成一个无足轻重的蝼蚁，他们认为这样可以轻易地摧毁他。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后一个回到集体宿舍，所有人都睡下了，但德拉科并没有刻意压低声音，而是旁若无人的拿着自己的东西去洗澡，再用力地“砰”的一声甩上洗澡间的门。<br/>　　<br/>　　在这里，需要做的不是低调不惹事，而是大声告诉所有人你是个不好惹的，告诉他们你的屁股有多硬，不是谁都可以上来踢一脚的。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里是一间免费的宿舍，所有在这里有正式工作的人都可以住在这里。但这里臭气熏天，每一个角落都充满罪恶和肮脏。哑炮能拿到麻瓜的毒品在这里烟雾缭绕地吸食，还能对着大半年前的过时宣传册来进行一个来去匆匆的手活。为了不让纳西莎住在这里，德拉科逼迫自己免费加班到最后一刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　有人在被子里面咒骂，但德拉科不在乎，他要让所有人都知道他去洗澡了，这样他们才会有所顾忌。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种地方热水总是稀缺的，情况好的时候能有三五个人用到热水，但大部分时候所有人都只有冷水可用。今天的水可想而知也是冷的，因为德拉科总是最后一个洗澡。<br/>　　<br/>　　他用冰凉的水冲刷着自己的脸，粗鲁地揉了几下，强迫自己适应水温之后才在身上搓洗起来。在这里的每一天，他都觉得自己前所未有的肮脏，煤灰的味道总是残留在他的身体上，幸好药材店的味道比这里的好闻得多。<br/>　　<br/>　　他从云端跌落到泥地里只需要一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他不能一直洗，这个水温会让他生病，如果可以的话，德拉科应该放弃洗澡，但那实在太臭了，他最后一件愿意妥协的事情就是不洗澡。穿好衣服出来，他偷偷地用魔杖对衣服用了清洁咒，好让它能再坚持一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　几个月过去，硬板床还是让德拉科不适应，每次躺下都像睡在岩石的表面，坚硬又湿冷。但他拒绝再为自己无法改变的处境自怨自艾，抱着母亲的魔杖在此起彼伏的鼾声中艰难入睡，泛着霉味的被子是他唯一的港湾，明天又是新的一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利扣好傲罗制服的扣子，跌跌撞撞地从扔着脏衣服和杂物的客厅穿行出来，拉开了门后又冲回厨房检查一下龙头，放心地查看好之后终于把一片混乱的家隔绝在门后，上班去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他依次对前台和每个友好的同事点头打招呼，带着友好纯真的微笑看过每一个人，终于在坐进自己的座位后稍微松了一口气。哈利从没想过，曾经在做就业指导时坚定的他现在会这么厌倦做傲罗，或者更准确的说，他是讨厌进入办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的平级同事喜欢他，因为他是终结神秘人的男孩；他的顶头上司讨厌他，因为他是终结神秘人的男孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利拿起桌上的羊皮纸，注意到又到了申请巡逻任务的时候。他们每人每月都可以主动申请巡逻一块区域，积极主动嫉恶如仇的人会申请一块犯罪率高的街区大显身手，想要安逸的人会选择一块风景宜人的区域闲逛。哈利曾经几次想要去逮捕罪犯，但他甚至连一块风景区都没有申请到。<br/>　　<br/>　　那这张表又有什么意义呢？哈利摇头，直接在最后一行签了字。<br/>　　<br/>　　在没有紧急任务的日子里，哈利需要每天都去萨克街巡逻至少两小时，巧合的是，他有空得很，一整天待在那里都没有问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个地方没有人想来，巷子里又脏又乱，这里的人污浊不堪，但却没有真正会犯罪的人，连混日子的小傲罗都不愿意来这里。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利在刚踏入巷口时也是这么想的。他打败了神秘人，放弃了继续读八年级，选择抓住机会直接加入傲罗的队伍，奋发努力将三年的训练时间缩短到一年——虽然其中可能有因为他的特殊身份而开的后门——不是为了整天来这儿的。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，这是他自己选择的。哈利在走入萨克街的第二年就决定下个月无论如何也不要来这。<br/>　　<br/>　　他漫无目的地在狭小的巷道里行走，周围散发着怪异的气味，像动物身上散发出来的味道。垃圾和杂物在路边摆得到处都是，让本来就显得拥挤的道路更加逼仄。但几乎所有人都在避开哈利，他们的视线在看到哈利的胸口就停下了，然后移开目光向别处走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　看来这里的人都不待见傲罗。哈利无所谓地想。他不由自主地吹起了口哨，看来这里的人不认识哈利·波特，他可以找个无人的地方待着，耗过两个小时，但前提是这里没有什么治安问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利拐进一条更小的死巷里，这里动物的气味更加浓郁了，让哈利忍不住皱起了眉头。<br/>　　<br/>　　喵——<br/>　　<br/>　　一声尖锐的猫叫在哈利的脚边响起，是一只脏兮兮的小东西，它像整天都在泥土里打滚似的脏。那只猫一边像哈利叫着一边后退，露出尖锐的牙，嘶吼着想给不速之客一点威胁。哈利注意到它原本应该是雪白的，在这个地方，天生爱干净的猫都没有办法洗清身上的污渍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放松，放松。”哈利细声细语地说，企图让那只猫不要对自己炸毛，在一阵徒劳无功之后，他发现白毛的身后有一个破烂的纸箱，里面似乎窝着几只熟睡的更小的猫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，看来是我打扰你了，我这就走。”哈利笑了，他像被傲罗盯住的嫌犯一样弯着腰抬起手，恭敬地看着那只正处于战斗状态的猫，然后退出了这个死巷。他必须重新找一个地方待着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后哈利在一条后巷看到了德拉科·马尔福。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一家店铺的背后，哈利猜测那家店的正门自己刚刚应该路过了。周围没有其他人，动物的味道和别处相比非常淡，几乎闻不出来了，两边的货物不像之前哈利看到的那样杂乱摆放，而是仅仅有条地根据大小和种类分好了，每一件货物上都被贴上了带有工整花体字的标签。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科·马尔福就站在它们中间，哈利看到他把一件货物挪到右边，然后撕了一张羊皮纸写了什么贴上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利忍不住想要向前靠近一些，他不太相信马尔福会出现在这里，出现在这个……连他自己都不愿意待的地方。即使哈利能看出德拉科已经对他的衣服做出了最大的努力，但那本来应该干净到发亮的衬衫已经失去了它们应有的光泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利不小心踢到旁边的箱子，不大不小的声响正好可以惊到正在做事的德拉科。<br/>　　<br/>　　起初，德拉科只是想给闯入他自留地的人一个凶恶的瞪视，让他识趣地走来，但没想到是一个永远不会被他的眼神吓住的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利站在原地一动不动，他看着德拉科从凶狠到惊讶的表情转变，之后又透着一丝茫然和羞愤，他注意到德拉科有几次闪躲眼神的动作，但那个曾经目空一切的斯莱特林生生忍住的那种露怯的冲动，不自在的把目光重新黏在自己的身上。哈利知道德拉科已经全身心地投入到戒备状态，这让他想起前不久在另一条巷子里看到的脏兮兮的白猫。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以哈利把手抬起，张开有些干燥的嘴唇，无声地摆出“放松”的口型，然后保持着这个姿势，从这条巷口退出去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　即使哈利揉了几遍自己的眼睛，远处那个偶尔出现的身形都没有消失，但哈利已经退出了巷口，如果德拉科不再走到墙边，哈利将看不到他。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利继续自己的巡逻任务，他认为他不应该对马尔福有过多的关注，毕竟，他们已经一年多没有见面了，他们最多是熟悉的陌生人。<br/>　　<br/>　　但哈利却不能完全控制住自己不去想德拉科，除了他的朋友以外，德拉科是与他联系最紧密的人。哈利忍不住去猜测德拉科在这一年里经历了什么，他是不是没有去上八年级？<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇心久违地在哈利的胸腔膨胀，德拉科的出现是无疑给他平静无聊的生活里打了一个水漂，石头在那片湖里跳动了几次，留下层层涟漪再沉入湖底。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以哈利又来了，他注意到德拉科在看到他的一瞬间就非常凶狠地瞪他，但在看到他无动于衷之后，德拉科又回到了那些箱子边上。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利知道德拉科的魔杖被没收了，五年内不去赎回就会被魔法部拍卖，总有一些怪人喜欢收集奇怪的东西，这根魔杖不仅来自唯一一个未成年的食死徒，它还帮助大难不死的男孩彻底击败了神秘人。非常具有收藏价值。<br/>　　<br/>　　赎金不会便宜，也就是说，德拉科现在并没有魔杖。哈利无法想象从小在纯血家族长大的孩子怎样离开魔法生活，他们把被魔法环绕视作理所应当，但马尔福现在……他在过怎样的生活？<br/>　　<br/>　　除了偶尔的几次小任务以外，哈利把自己所有的时间都送给了这条杂乱的街，他把两个小时的巡逻时间无意识得延长到四个小时，八个小时，甚至全天。这里比傲罗办公室更能让他畅快呼吸，他开始喜欢这里了。<br/>　　<br/>　　当德拉科不在的时候，哈利会用带来的麻瓜食物去逗弄那只脏兮兮的母猫和她刚刚出生的三只幼崽。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科在见到哈利的那个晚上把自己放在冷水下冲了更长的时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么波特会来这里？！他完全不想见到哈利，不是因为厌恶，也不是因为立场不同的避嫌，他仅仅是觉得丢脸。他这幅样子，被魔法界的宠儿看到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　巨大的反差让德拉科想要把自己的头埋进土里，他一直很在意这个，只是装作适应了这种生活而已，但哈利让他清晰地想起曾经的生活。<br/>　　<br/>　　他讨厌哈利·波特。<br/>　　<br/>　　但德拉科仍然在第二天更加精细地收拾了自己，他希望哈利不要再过来看笑话了，他没有任何办法赶走他，没有魔杖在手，任何语言都是无力的。他绝对不会把母亲的魔杖拿出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像德拉科不期待的那样，哈利在第二天又出现了，他甚至比第一天来得更早，也走得更晚。德拉科下意识地去瞪他，他想让哈利明白，这里不欢迎你，而我也并不好惹。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，德拉科承认这样非常外强中干，甚至波特还对他尴尬地笑了一下。拜托，千万不要把手伸出来对我挥手，好的，幸好他没有做这种蠢事。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科决定改变战略，开始无视哈利。如果他是来挑衅的，感到无聊他就会走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他发现哈利似乎打算在这里常驻！偶尔几天哈利没来，德拉科差点松了一口气认为他已经放弃了，但没过多久哈利又来了，甚至还搬了一把椅子坐在路口。搞什么？他以为自己在看戏吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科羞愤得满脸通红，他觉得哈利在侮辱他。也许是时候直接告诉伪善的救世主，让他早点走开。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科向哈利走去，他看到哈利突然微笑着低下头，三只小白猫排着队来到他的脚边，哈利依次把它们托到自己的膝盖上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，马尔福。”波特对他友好地打了个招呼，手掌之间的膝盖上还趴着三只奶猫，“你要认识认识它们吗？”波特在问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　太奇怪了，波特正在像一个普通朋友一样向他介绍自己家的猫，他想让波特闭嘴，但那个黑发的傲罗已经开始自顾自地喋喋不休起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“它们是三姐弟，”哈利把它们依次排开在自己的大腿上，“这只是姐姐，她有蜂蜜一样的黄眼睛。这只是她的第一个弟弟，它的眼睛像天一样蓝，”哈利把它们的头托起来给德拉科看，“最后是这只，它是异瞳。他最后一个出生，最瘦弱，抢不过哥哥和姐姐。第一次见到他们的时候，它快要死了，我给它喂了羊奶，希望它可以挺过去。”哈利灿烂地笑了，“现在它很健康。就像我一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科没有说话，他看着在哈利腿上打滚的三只小猫，意识到它们和格兰芬多黄金三人组的相似性，所以，波特的圣父病又犯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不喜欢动物吗？来吧，摸摸它。”哈利不由分说地把那只代表着自己的异瞳猫塞到了德拉科的手里。德拉科手忙脚乱地接住，它软软的，轻轻的，德拉科害怕把它捏碎了。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好波特没有给他泥巴种或是鼬鼠……<br/>　　<br/>　　但这只是猫而已，德拉科嘲笑自己太过于幼稚，现在他们二人过得可比他好多了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利想要和德拉科来一次平常的交流，就像阔别多年的友人打一个略带惊喜的平淡招呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　罗恩跟着查理去了埃及，他说他还有没有想好以后要做什么，也许一次冒险或者旅行可以让他找到答案。赫敏去往法国进修两年，打算未来在神秘事务司工作。哈利已经一个人待着一年多了，在第一年里，他的好友们在霍格沃兹继续读八年级，再接下来的几个月里，他们甚至和他不在一个国家。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利觉得有些孤单，他甚至很难找到和自己有共同语言的熟人，抛开马尔福的刻薄讨厌不谈，他们也算是相互熟悉了。两个人沉默了将近一个月，假装没有看到对方，但哈利认为，他们已经默许了对方的存在，是时候可以说话了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他曾经多次带着麻瓜猫粮来到这里，还有一小杯羊奶。哈利第一次来到这里时，那几只小猫才刚刚出生，他不忍心才一个月，就看到它们都饿死。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他们成了好朋友，现在哈利想要把它们介绍给马尔福。<br/>　　<br/>　　他看到马尔福捧着猫，浑身都僵硬了，好像企图把那只猫直接丢出去。他听到德拉科说，“你到底想做什么？看我的笑话？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是，”哈利楞楞地说，“我只是……我是说，我们能不能不要那么针锋相对地说一次话？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我为什么要和你说话？我们很熟吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科的语言很冷漠，但是哈利却不认为他的语气是不善的。“瞧，我们已经快一个月没有吵架了，我觉得我们可以——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是因为我们甚至没有说过一个字！”德拉科打断了哈利。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利闭上了嘴，事实好像确实如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科翻了个白眼，把那只猫重新当回哈利的手上。他们的手指碰到了一起，哈利能感觉到德拉科的手指变得有些粗糙，还有那些灰尘，重重地落在哈利的手心。<br/>　　<br/>　　没关系，哈利有的是时间，他还可以再来。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　绵绵的阴雨开始持续不断地下，室内室外都潮湿起来，哈利直接对制服用个干燥咒就出门去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科工作的那家药材店门口站着一个身形高大的人，他拖着一个巨大的皮箱注视着店员——也就是德拉科核对清单。哈利往店内看了一眼，德拉科并没有注意到有人在看他，还在清点货物。高大的客人注意到有人在看他们，向哈利的方向转过身来，看到他的脸时愣了一下，又对着他胸口的傲罗部徽章点头表示尊重。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利同样回以敬意。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一个特别的人，不像是英国人。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利和他错身而过，既然德拉科在忙，那他可以先去找点别的事干。<br/>　　<br/>　　来到猫窝边上时，雨又下大了一些，哈利用木板给它们搭了一个雨棚，再用粘黏咒把木板固定结实。哈利听见它们叫了几声，但没有一个小巧的身影出来。也好，它们最好不要被雨淋湿。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利闲逛到那条德拉科堆满货物的后巷，现在后门边上看德拉科送走那位客人，“他是个大客户，是吗？你这里的东西少了很多。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他是店主的表侄，有一半俄国血统，这里的大部分东西都是为他和他的朋友们准备的。”德拉科把衬衫袖口重新卷好，再固定一下有些散开的头发，对哈利说。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利看到德拉科的前臂上蔓延了一大片红色，“你怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看都没有看那里，“起疹子。”他冷漠地说，竭力让自己的语调毫无起伏，曾经的他再也不会想到，有一天他的身上会长这些东西，而他甚至没有办法治好它。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利点点头，他控制住自己不要过多询问，否则德拉科可能会把这视为一种挑衅。在无意中，他们已经可以平凡友好地交谈了，哈利想保持这种状态，他不想连一个可以说话的人都没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　“停下，傲罗先生，不要把你脚上的淤泥和水带进来，我没办法清理。”德拉科在哈利想要进来之前拦住了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，抱歉。”哈利用魔杖将自己清理干净，走了进来，这次德拉科没有拦着他了，但仍然没有留下好脸色。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利找到一些空的硬纸箱，它们在角落里层层叠好，整齐地放在那里，他在上面坐下，说道：“所以，这就是你现在的工作？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科只点了头，并没有开口，如果不是哈利一直在看着他，可能会以为德拉科没有回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“很不错，”哈利干巴巴地说，他应该找一些奉承话来说一说，办公室里有的人非常擅长这些，但哈利一直做不到，“很有趣的工作！整理魔药药材什么的，你也可以熬一些魔药，它是你喜欢的事，可以做喜欢的事真好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次德拉科摇头了。波特说这份工作很不错？他一定是脑子坏掉了。“你可能对我有什么误会，认为我会喜欢整天搬运这些又脏又蠢的箱子，就像你喜欢玩正义的抓捕游戏一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利把视线从德拉科灰蒙蒙的脸上转移到他的的上半身。德拉科在胸前抱着臂，多亏了他把袖子挽上去，哈利可以看到他的手臂上形成了薄薄的肌肉。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科仍然很瘦，但和上学时相比，他看上去健康了很多。本来就很不错的身高没有多少变化，但德拉科的肩膀宽阔了，在手臂一抬一伸之间，可以看到其中蕴含着力量。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利知道德拉科不会喜欢这样，这是做了过多的体力活的表现，非常的麻瓜，非常的……下等人。但哈利认为这样的身材较之弱不禁风的柔软男孩而言会更吸引人。哈利惊恐地发现，马尔福虽然很落魄，但他该死的仍然非常有吸引力。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，拥有一个魅力之神一样的朋友也不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看到哈利傻瓜似的突然笑起来，感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他说：“波特，进入店铺的所有人都是要消费的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？消费？”哈利问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不然你以为我这里是休息室吗？”德拉科反问，“买点什么吧，我知道你是魔法界最富有的几个人之一。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“富有？我不知道，我没有去古灵阁查过我有多少钱……”哈利得到了德拉科的一声冷哼，“那么我可以买什么呢？呃，我可以买一些魔药吗？我可能需要一些欢欣剂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“波特，”德拉科终于和哈利对视上了，“别告诉我，你现在是一个瘾君子，迷恋欢欣剂给你的虚假的快乐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虚假的快乐，”哈利喃喃自语，“只要能感觉到快乐，谁在乎它是不是假的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“波特，你在说什么？”德拉科没听清哈利所说的话，但他不打算继续问，“你不如买一些材料，自己回去做，欢欣剂的制作方法六年级就教过了。别告诉我，离开斯内普的笔记，你自己什么都做不了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利的内心又突然苦涩起来，他有些想念斯内普了，想念曾经每一个在他身边的人。“你可以给我做吗。马尔福？我可以额外付你手工费。”他忐忑地等待着回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科犹豫了一下答应了，他觉得哈利很奇怪，但他现在没道理和钱过不去，他太需要钱了。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科以为哈利让他做欢欣剂的说法是玩笑话，因为从那之后他快一周没有见过哈利了。也许是那个不要脸的格兰芬多傲罗以往来得太过频繁，他都快习惯了总能在店铺附近看到哈利的影子。<br/>　　<br/>　　但德拉科绝不是觉得哈利·波特和自己可以做朋友，只是有一个傲罗在附近，乱七八糟的人不会过来。他受够了那些别的店里的瘪三佬，那群人没事就不能安分一点吗？听说这里有一个纯血家族的少爷在打工，那些人就像看鹰头马身有翼兽一样来看他，这是十足的骚扰！更别提还有的人会过一些过分的恶心话了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哑炮！残疾巫师！放不了几个完整的魔咒！<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科，你在想什么？”纳西莎坐在床边问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么，妈妈，只是有点累。”德拉科回过神来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们坐在纳西莎的单人宿舍里，这个窄小的屋子除了一张单人床以外，只能放下一张小桌，但是还算干净，只是要榨干德拉科的加班费罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎低着头坐在德拉科的不远处，她从儿子的口袋里拿出自己的魔杖，轻轻抚摸过他泛红的手臂，然后用魔杖指着那一块疹子，短暂的治疗咒后，那里变得很干净。纳西莎还是很忧愁，“你为什么不治好它？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“天气潮湿就总是会长，明天又会长出来，”德拉科说，“所以无所谓了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎知道德拉科不会认为这种东西是无所谓，她握起儿子的手，“我想去工作。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科迟疑一下，但还是点头了，“其实我也不是很累，但如果你坚持的话……好吧，是什么样的工作？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是麻瓜的工作。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”德拉科站起来，难以置信地看着自己的母亲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没有听错。”纳西莎又把他拉坐下。<br/>　　<br/>　　她并没有可以完全放下对麻瓜的偏见，但每当她尝试去找一份巫师的工作时，她所想到的那些人的目光就足以让她退缩。她曾经想带着德拉科去法国，但德拉科需要度过针对食死徒的五年观察期，在这期间，他不能出国。纳西莎没法丢下不能拥有魔杖的儿子一个人远走高飞，但她也没法在对她充满偏见的巫师手下工作，在这一点上，她做得远远没有德拉科好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我已经在做了，德拉科。”纳西莎说。<br/>　　<br/>　　她在一个下午去过麻瓜伦敦，穿着巫师的袍子和复试长裙走在路人惊异的视线中。但他们都没有一直盯着她看，很快转开目光，继续做自己的事。她在一间酒店的大堂里看到一架无人使用的钢琴，她没有打算进入麻瓜场所的打算，但也许是梅林去世她在钢琴前坐了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎一直喜欢音乐，大多数乐器她都能用，但……是什么时候起，她放弃了自己的爱好？黑白的琴键对于她来说应该是挚友。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后她选择留在那里弹琴，即使她不去承认，与钢琴相伴是她这么长时间以来唯一感到舒适的时间。更何况那还可以赚钱。纳西莎想到，如果她从麻瓜这里赚钱，是不是可以避免魔法部把他们的工资分文不漏地拿走？他们甚至可以不在古灵阁兑换巫师货币。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸运的是，一个月以来都没有任何人来取走她的麻瓜工资，这让纳西莎更加坚定了自己需要这份工作的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是即使这样……你也不能在麻瓜的地方工作。”德拉科在听过纳西莎的解释后说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“孩子，你不能比我还古板。”纳西莎不容反驳地说，“我已经决定好了。所以你以后不需要再加班付我的住宿费，用我的工资来买食物和用品就好。没错，我们用麻瓜的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科说不出拒绝的话，他知道想要更好地生活必须要做出一些改变，但如果这些改变是由纳西莎来做，他会觉得母亲在勉强自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利终于接到了他想要的那种任务，十几个食死徒残党在密谋再一次进行伏地魔的复活仪式，但父亲的骨已经无处可得，他们杀了一头独角兽代替。他们一定是疯了，谁知道用独角兽的骨会复活出一个什么东西来？而且哈利百分之一百地确定伏地魔在这个世界上已经一根头发都不剩下，不过他本来就没有头发。<br/>　　<br/>　　傲罗司司长想要借这个机会将他们一网打尽，这就需要“仇敌的血”作为诱饵，所以即便是最讨厌哈利的队长也没办法拒绝，这是司长的直接命令。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利久违地热血沸腾起来，他跃跃欲试，早早地就做好了准备。但食死徒总归是食死徒，他们比任何一个敌人都要穷凶极恶，哈利的队长对他没有一点喜爱可言，当然也不会有配合。哦，如果哈利·波特能正好在这个时候死了，那岂不是更好？<br/>　　<br/>　　所以哈利受了很严重的伤，他在半个月里完全无法离开圣芒戈的病床。讽刺的是，在哈利在的暴风圈里解决了七个人的情况下，反而换来他的队长对他更深的厌恶，甚至在哈利接受治疗时都能对他冷嘲热讽。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个恶心的混蛋纯碎是嫉妒。哈利愤怒地想把一切都掀翻，但刚站起来就停下了，他必须控制住自己的情绪，否则在年底的考评中队长很可能会给他一个不合格。即使是打败伏地魔的男孩，总是不能合格也很难办。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有邓布利多维护他指点他，没有斯内普心口不一的讽刺和暗中帮助，甚至没有赫敏的唠叨和罗恩的共患难，哈利只能都靠自己。所以他在能下床行走的第一时间就出了院，他还有三只小猫要照顾。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他再次走进德拉科工作的店铺时，他发现那个金发的同龄人瞪大了眼睛，显然没有意识到自己还会再次出现。<br/>　　<br/>　　“马尔福，我的欢欣剂完成了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，”德拉科闪烁了几下目光，“我……没做，我以为你只是说说而已，不会再来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我以为你会恪守信用，马尔福。”哈利装作不愉快的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“通常情况下我会的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以你是在针对我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈？就算我真的在针对你又怎么样？好吧，下周我会做好了交给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是你违约了，我要扣一些佣金。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行！”德拉科大声说，他一分钱都不能少拿，“我们没有签合同，你不能这么做！除非你一瓶都不要。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次轮到哈利被动了，他确实需要欢欣剂，“好吧，但是下不为例。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科松了一口气，但他很快又警觉起来，他听见哈利说，“我猜你很需要钱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以呢？”德拉科发誓，如果波特敢用这个羞辱他，他绝对不会让他好过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以，”哈利微笑，“我有一些伤口要处理，你可不可以帮我一下，我可以给你工钱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科将哈利从头到尾打量了一遍，面前年轻的傲罗确实脸色不是很好，说起话来有气无力，动作也很僵硬。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以去圣芒戈。”德拉科说道。但哈利只是笑了一下不回答这个问题，德拉科只能拿出一个小凳子让哈利坐下，自己蹲在他的身边，他没道理和钱过不去。“来吧，让我看看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利顺势把外袍脱下，里面的衬衫上已经渗出血迹，他只好把衬衫也脱了。<br/>　　<br/>　　狰狞的伤口出现在德拉科的眼前，他看到哈利的背上有几道错综复杂的伤疤，一些已经结痂，一些还是新的。红黑的血从裂口中流出，德拉科忍不住去触碰伤口边缘，让哈利抽搐了一下，“这是黑魔法。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“食死徒。”哈利轻轻地说，好像毫不在意。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科抚摸哈利后背伤口边缘的手停住了，他下意识地把挽起的袖子拉下去，然后站起来，说道：“魔咒的效果已经清楚干净，但伤口太深，需要自然愈合。你应该修养一段时间，我不知道傲罗司什么时候这么喜欢压榨员工了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“事实上，我确实在休息。”哈利的视线随着德拉科站起而上升。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你应该去圣芒戈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不想去。”哈利说，“那里很贵。既然是同样要付钱，你更便宜一些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科背过身对哈利翻了翻眼睛，该死，波特居然说他便宜！好吧，虽然便宜，但他没有必要和钱过不去。更何况，在就业咨询时他就考虑过去圣芒戈做一名治疗师，只是当时父亲显然更希望他能继承家业，只是现在他没有家业可以继承。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科找到一些没有拆封的绷带和一些库存的魔药成品，他满脸怀疑地闻了一下那瓶魔药，怀疑它已经变质了。“波特，这里没有白鲜了，但我可以做一些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好的，谢谢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是在问你要感谢，我的意思是，你需要先付钱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，好吧……”哈利还以为德拉科真的这么热心，但显然那是不可能的。他从口袋里掏出一大把加隆放在柜台上，说道：“我不知道你怎么收费，但这是现在我身上全部的钱，你自己拿吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科嘴角抽搐着把那些金加隆的一部分放进柜子里，另一部分放进自己的口袋——那是他的佣金，他没必要给店主。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时窗外开始下起暴雨，雷鸣仿佛在他们耳边落下，雨点密集且沉重地打在地面，哈利突然有些心慌，他站起来，“我要去看看我的猫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科说道：“既然你喜欢他们，为什么不把它们带回家？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可，我不想让它们离开妈妈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么你可以连母猫一起带走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利并不想让那几只猫离开他们一直生活的环境，他只是在这个基础上起了一点恻隐之心，希望可以帮帮它们罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科又说：“你把它们放在这里，只能帮他们一时，但不能帮一世。雨季过去了，冬天怎么办？它们一样可以冻死。这个世界本来就是弱肉强食，适者生存。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道……”哈利小声地说，“但……”他披上外袍走进了雨中。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科叹了一口气，开始摆弄那个老旧的坩埚，开始熬制白鲜剂。在缭绕的白雾缓缓升起，模糊了德拉科的视线时，哈利在雾气中回来了。他的外袍又解开了，浑身都是湿漉漉的水迹，雨水混着血让它更好地流淌，沾湿了裤子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“母猫死了，我在另一个地方发现了她的尸体，看上去已经有几天了，我把它埋了。”哈利略带伤感地说，把揉成一团的袍子放在柜台上，三个被淋湿的小家伙从里面冒出头来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“圣人波特。”德拉科嘲讽地冷哼。他看到哈利并不是只在背后有伤痕，胸口和腹部也有一些，但那些并不是很严重。只是现在哈利的后背已经一团糟糕不能看了，德拉科说：“你需要清理一下。来吧，跟我到宿舍里，但我先说好，如果你说了什么不该说的，我会直接杀了你。”德拉科毫无威慑力地威胁。<br/>　　<br/>　　雨还是很大，德拉科料想这个情况下不会有人来买东西，他直接锁上店门，带着哈利向住处走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　在路上，哈利说道：“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别想多了，我只是在做一个诚信的生意人。你这个样子没办法上药。”德拉科停下了，“到了。记住，一个字都不要说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利看着德拉科缓缓地打开那道门，一种清晰的动物味钻进了哈利的鼻腔，让他忍不住想打喷嚏。太糟糕了，只有一人宽的过道两侧各放了几张窄床，床与床之间的距离小到只能伸进去一条腿，更糟糕的是睡在这里的人，哈利不想用一些不好的形容词来说他们，但……“你就住在这里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么回事？我让你不要说话！”德拉科恼羞成怒，他真是疯了才会带波特来这里。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科取了自己的毛巾，把哈利推到厕所里，然后沾湿毛巾再拧干，按着他趴在墙壁上，用力地把他背后的污渍和雨水擦干了。哈利在这个过程中忍不住叫了两声。<br/>　　<br/>　　出来后，哈利发现房间里的人的眼神都变得很奇怪，从漠不关心变作反感厌恶。哈利不是几岁的孩子，他当然知道这些人误会了什么，可他们两个甚至才进去了十几分钟！<br/>　　<br/>　　阵雨停了，德拉科把哈利丢在身后走得很快，他在自取其辱，他到底为什么把波特带来？难道他们已经熟到这个地步了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科！”哈利快步跟了上来，他拽住德拉科的手臂，“对不起，我无意冒犯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科想把哈利甩开，但是他握得很紧，他听见年轻的傲罗说，“我只是想说，你愿意换个环境居住吗？我在伦敦有一间小公寓，虽然不是很好，但我想……你可以凑合一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　凑合？在见过那种环境以后，任何地方对于他来说都应该是高攀。德拉科想拒绝，但是换一个住所的诱惑力太强大了，在他回过神时，他发现自己已经答应了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他看到哈利笑了，就像用了欢欣剂，德拉科把他认定成虚假的快乐。但他不由想起哈利把那几只小猫带回来的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　哈利坐在店里的角落里，膝盖上放着用了干燥咒的袍子，袍子里窝着三只睡觉的流浪猫。现在它们的妈妈已经死了，哈利有充足的理由把它们带回家照顾。家里突然多了四位成员，突如其来的欣喜快冲昏了哈利的头脑，他不喜欢一个人住。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利第一次看到年迈的店主，老妇人一只眼睛似乎失明了，但另一只却很机警。她没有问哈利是谁，也没有斥责德拉科让陌生人坐在店铺里，而是平静地例行公事般地让德拉科锁好门，再把钥匙交给她。<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱歉，以后我都不能加班了。”德拉科说。<br/>　　<br/>　　店主点头，“也好，我这里本来也不需要加班，我没必要多付一份工钱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科愣住了，他不得不承认，老店主确实非常照顾他，包括没有过问就让他在这里工作，白天几乎不出现，给他充足的自由时间。甚至在他提出要加班时也没有反对，但现在她说，这里本来就不需要加班。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”德拉科郑重地说。再多的语言都没有办法表达他心中的感谢，德拉科决定舍弃所有华丽的辞藻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“回去吧，孩子们。”老店主不置可否，晃着钥匙离开了店铺门口。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利的公寓确实不是很好，德拉科在坐上抖动摇晃的老旧电梯时就感觉到了。很多家具甚至都盖着白色的防尘布，德拉科进门的时候差点被门口的行李箱绊倒，“波特！你是昨天才刚刚搬进来吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱歉，我已经住在这里快一年了，只是那些用不到的东西一直没有收拾过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你一定是在开玩笑。”德拉科一边说着，一边掀开长沙发上的防尘布。波特真有意思，两个沙发，一长一短，他只用一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我马上就收拾！”哈利手忙脚乱地把行李箱从门口移走，天知道这鬼东西绊倒他多少次了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利把行李箱提到房间里，发现里面放的都是曾经达利给他的旧衣服。好吧，他需要把过去全部丢掉。他取了一个大的垃圾袋，把那些象皮一样的旧衣服全部扔进去。然后他环顾了一下自己的卧室，这是一个一室一厅的屋子，卧室不算小，但只有一个房间。德拉科住在哪里比较好？哈利用变形咒将衣柜变成一张床，但怎么摆都显得不合适。他考虑了一下，把自己的床直接变成了两米宽。他们可以凑合一晚上，明天再买新的东西，<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科，你可以睡在……”哈利出来说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我睡这张沙发。”德拉科已经把那张被遗弃一年的长沙发收拾好了。虽然说是长沙发，但这种过时的二手货不够宽，也不够长，睡在这上面不会舒服的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧。”但哈利什么都没说。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个年轻人默契地不再说话，而是一同开始对这间屋子进行迟到一年的大扫除。德拉科拿出了纳西莎的魔杖，有了魔法的帮助，一切都会容易起来，午夜之前，整间屋子就已经焕然一新了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科，你饿了吗？”哈利问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有一点，”德拉科注意到哈利在不知不觉之间已经开始叫自己的教名，当然，自己也住到了他的公寓里。不得不说，现在他们的相处确实和朋友无异，所以德拉科也开始尝试着像朋友一样对待哈利，他说，“你这里有什么吃的吗？哈利？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利笑得很开心，但他说：“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不好意思？”德拉科差点以为自己听错了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可能要忍耐一下，”哈利笑着说，“我们可以明天一起去买。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科只能同意。他之前想过，如果哈利的公寓还不错的话，自己一定会请他同意接纳西莎过来一起住的，虽然德拉科知道这有些得寸进尺。但现在看来，没有什么必要了，这个屋子里甚至只有一个房间，他不能让纳西莎和他一样睡沙发，或者是地上，只能先压下不提。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利给德拉科拿去一床被子和一个枕头，“你要先洗澡吗？需要我告诉你浴室怎么使用吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用！”德拉科斩钉截铁地拒绝，想要向浴室走去，却发现自己来得匆忙，什么都没带在身上。他甚至没有一件衣服可以换洗。该死！他难道要问波特借吗？他们已经好到这个地步了？<br/>　　<br/>　　在德拉科现在原地一动不动的时候，哈利已经看出这个不愿意服软的落魄小店员的窘迫。他从衣柜里拿出一件因为买大了而很少穿的T恤给德拉科，外加一条篮球裤，“我知道你可能不想这么做，但是你只能穿它们了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科别无选择地接过它们，麻瓜的衣物比他的每一件衬衫都要重。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利看着德拉科一件不情愿地拿过衣服，然后面无表情地转身，他摇摇头，开始给他的小猫黄金三角做一个精致的猫窝。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科对着镜子发呆，他已经很久没有见过这么清晰的镜子了。好在这是一面普通的镜子，它不会喋喋不休地评价，否则它一定会用尽各种语言侮辱自己，形容自己的不堪。<br/>　　<br/>　　他整个人都黯然失色了，眼皮由于睡眠不足而水肿，眼下泛着青黑色的痕迹，甚至还微微凹陷，这样显得他的眼睛更大了。但这再也不是一双漂亮的眼睛。他曾经注意的细节都成了糟糕的典范，看看这个干燥的嘴唇，和流浪汉差不了多少。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科用力地闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，这没什么，他会重新好起来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他摸了摸自己的脸，认为它急需呵护。然后德拉科开始在哈利的浴室翻找起来，他希望哈利不要粗糙到没有一件护肤品。<br/>　　<br/>　　事实和他想的一样，他一无所获。德拉科无奈地叹了一口气，把视线又投回镜子上，他的手指轻轻触碰镜子里的自己的下巴，几秒之后，他发现这面镜子不是平的，它的侧面开了一道口子。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科小心地打开它，祈祷它不要是一个潘多拉的魔盒，也不要是一个密室的入口。幸好，它是一个普通的小柜子。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科在里面找到一盒没有开封过的面霜，认真读了一遍使用说明，按照上面的指示又找到了使用日期，然后放心地打开盖子，涂在自己的脸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　解决好脸的问题，德拉科又对柜子里的其他东西产生了兴趣。他发现了两瓶水滴形的魔药瓶安安静静地躺在最下层，上面如同扭曲树枝一样的文字告诉德拉科，它们来自巫师世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科小心地打开它们，发现里面一瓶是满的，一瓶用了一半。他认得这些东西，是哈利在他这里订购的欢欣剂。只要几滴，它就能给你梦幻般的快乐，但他仍然有非常愚蠢的后遗症。因此除了在初学者的课堂上，几乎不会有人在其他地方使用它，它的作用非常鸡肋。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利为什么要用他们？德拉科想着这个，把欢欣剂倒进了马桶里。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利安置好了几只猫，也帮德拉科布置好了沙发，却迟迟没见那个新来的室友从浴室里出来。浴室里应该没有什么好玩的吧？哈利不免开始猜测是不是德拉科不会用淋浴器，但是又不好意思和他说。好吧，他必须去看看。<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科，出什么问题了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，没事！”德拉科在倒欢欣剂。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利听出德拉科的语气里藏着一丝尴尬，他猜对了，德拉科不会用他家的淋浴器。作为一个帮人帮到底的热心傲罗，哈利清了清嗓子，把手按在了门把手上，“我进来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科把空掉的魔药瓶扔进垃圾桶里，听见门把手楚传来清脆的响声，他猛地回过头，“我非常好！请你不要侵犯我的隐私！”<br/>　　<br/>　　等到德拉科喝止他的时候，哈利已经和德拉科面面相觑了，“噢——”哈利看到德拉科刚刚把什么东西扔掉，他忍不住把视线往下移动，“噢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么德拉科会没有穿裤子！他只穿了那间加大码的T恤，由于领口太大，德拉科清晰的锁骨被露得完完全全，外加一大片苍白的皮肤。再往下面，是两条光溜溜的腿，甚至连腿毛都是稀少的。哈利忍不住想，德拉科和自己真的不一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“波特！你在做什么？”德拉科看到哈利只是转了一下视线就有些脸红了，他不明白他有什么问题，难道是波特不愿意其他人看到他正在使用欢欣剂？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我什么都没看！”哈利说道，然后他把放在一边的篮球裤给德拉科递过去，“快点穿上！”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科瞪了哈利一眼，拿过篮球裤直接在哈利面前套了上去。他发现这种裤子的材料又薄又凉，空荡荡的好像什么都没穿，让他产生一种不安全感。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利注视着德拉科弯下腰，细长的脖颈上是红肿的一片，一直延伸到T恤下面，哈利忍不住用指尖碰了一下那里，“这是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科把哈利的手打开，“疹子。”他右手勾上了自己的脖子，轻轻抚摸那一个个细小的凸起，好痒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，别碰。”哈利把德拉科的手拿下来，“你可以治好它。”他肯定地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科的右手手心里还残留着那些疹子带给他的粗糙感，但手背上又是哈利捏过所留下的轻微疼痛。没错，他可以治好它了，他不需要担心日复一日的反复起疹，他可以治好它，然后永不再长。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会的。”他轻轻地说，比无意飘落的一滴雨还轻。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利迅速把门给德拉科关上，他手脚同步地回到自己的房间，躺在床上。如果德拉科的性格还像学生时代那样尖锐，被人贸然地打开浴室的门后，他一定会直接把冒犯者咒进伏地魔现在的老巢里，也就是地狱里。但他没有，他虽然有一瞬间的气恼，却仍然说了“请”。<br/>　　<br/>　　魅力之神？好吧，这样的德拉科确实更让他想亲近。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是换了新的环境，也许是这张老旧的沙发让德拉科无法自在地舒展身体。他应该早已习惯了糟糕的环境，波特的公寓与之相比简直就是天堂。但他仍然无法入睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　他坐起来，把哈利给他的魁地奇国际比赛纪念毯披在身上，柔软的触感带着一些麻瓜洗衣液的水果味，没由来地让他安心。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看着这间客厅，几个小时前它可以用一片狼藉来形容，到处都是闲置地杂物，角落里堆积的灰尘像是哈利从不清理，他甚至以为自己走进了某个经年不用的老古董里。幸好他们还有魔法。<br/>　　<br/>　　寂静地黑暗里，他听见哈利的卧室里传来声音。德拉科赤着脚踩在地上，一点一点地向那扇门靠近，他有点不确定自己听到的。他听见有人在小声地哭，不激烈，伴随着些许愤怒，他还听见枕头落地的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科把睡着的几只猫弄醒，用他们的爪子去抓哈利的门板，然后回到沙发上把自己的头蒙住。他听见门被轻轻打开，然后小猫的叫声被隔绝在里面，再没有一点声响。<br/>　　<br/>　　魔法部里人事调动频繁，你的上司在几天后可能不再是你的上司，你会面对一个铁面无私的陌上人。哈利期待着他那个整天神神叨叨，醉心于炼金术的傻瓜傲罗队长快点呗开除，但祈祷不会有用，哈利只能用最快的速度离开办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　巡逻时间不能逗猫的哈利显得很无聊，虽然不会比待在办公室里更叫人发疯，但他还是一遍一遍地在德拉科的店铺附近游荡。德拉科把他找过来说：“你在门口经过得太频繁了，没有人会喜欢进入一家傲罗驻扎的店铺！”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是哈利只能去别的地方巡视，直到晚上德拉科下班，他才出现。<br/>　　<br/>　　很奇怪的感觉，哈利知道自己是在工作，只是碰巧和德拉科一起而已，但现在他们一起走在伦敦的街头……像是自己在接德拉科下班一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　他把这些莫名其妙的想法丢出去，和德拉科一起买了很多食材和生活用品，当然最重要的是宠物用具。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科注意着哈利的表情，发现他并不打算透露一点昨晚的情况。好吧，每个人都有秘密，更何况是大难不死的男孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　他让哈利趴在新买的床垫上，查看他的后背，“已经好得差不多了，今天是最后一次上药。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利点头，静静地趴着，让德拉科用冰凉的手指给自己摸上热乎乎的白鲜——那是他新鲜出炉的。不顾哈利的大呼小叫，德拉科把绷带紧紧地缠上哈利的上身，哈利问道：“你的手法让我误以为自己在圣芒戈，你考虑过成为一名治疗师吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科手上没停，继续把最后一点包好，“如果你的脑袋没出问题，应该知道我没有毕业。”然后他拍拍哈利的肩膀，“好了，穿衣服。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，”哈利不知道为什么自己总能戳到德拉科的痛处，但这一点不是不可补救的，“你可以继续上学！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不可以。”德拉科想也没想地说，收拾着茶几上的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以！”哈利坚定地说，“麦格校长去年发布过通知，因为战争原因没能毕业的学生都可以在霍格沃兹继续学业，直到毕业！”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科心里升起一丝希望，“我也可以……？”他把手上的动作都停了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“毫无疑问。”哈利把衣服穿好，说，“即使不能毕业又怎么样，我也没有毕业。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科叹气，“你一定要这么巨怪吗？我和你不一样，你是救世主，给你开后门让你当个傲罗没什么大不了的。我是食死徒，甚至是唯一一个未成年就投身黑暗的食死徒，我去当治疗师？你不觉得可笑吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，如果你是说圣芒戈对Newts成绩有要求，那我不否认，但是，”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，“你是身不由己，我知道。我已经帮你辩护过了，没有人可以因为这个歧视你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你只能改变表象，人们心里的想法永远不会变。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，那你去把七年级读完，至少用优秀的成绩说明一切，用你的成绩让他们无法拒绝。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科内心一直在动摇，他真的好想继续上学，也算是给他少年时期画上一个句号。他曾以为这会是永远的遗憾了，但哈利在提醒他不应该放弃这个机会。德拉科闭上眼，几秒后又睁开，眼中恢复了神采，“我会去的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利开心地拥抱了德拉科，感觉怀里的人浑身都僵硬了才把他放开。哈利知道德拉科·马尔福并不是一个所谓的邪恶之人，经过这段时间的相处，这种想法更加坚定了。他对每一个人都可以保持礼貌——至少在表面上——无论那个人是什么样的，他可以忍耐住在那个糟糕的宿舍，也可以不再对自己剑拔弩张。他对待自己职责范围内的事情可以无比认真，也不会介意给身边的人打一把手(当然这个“身边的人”指的是哈利自己)。他可以和自己一起照顾几只猫，也可以为不愿意去圣芒戈的自己处理伤口。他有绝伦的魔药天赋和想要当治疗师的纯粹愿景，他不应该被埋没。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利决意要让德拉科走向他的理想，战争过后，不应该再有任何人因为遗留问题而抱有遗憾。他一定要帮到德拉科，竭尽自己的所能，只有这样，哈利才不会觉得自己没用，才不会恼羞成怒，才会让他充满动力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你找一天请假，我和你一起去霍格沃兹。”哈利说。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利给三只猫做的猫窝它们并不喜欢，几乎不会去使用它。<br/>　　<br/>　　在德拉科休假这天，哈利起得很早，他来到沙发边上，轻轻掀开德拉科的被子，果不其然，看到消失的三只猫窝在德拉科的肚子边上呼呼大睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利小心地把它们三只一只一只拿走，尽量不去吵醒德拉科。<br/>　　<br/>　　可德拉科还是察觉到了动静，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，又很快阖上，“几点了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还可以再睡一会，我们不用去那么早。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利把三只猫抱在怀里，看到德拉科蒙住头的被子动了几下，似乎是在里面点头。他抱着猫，把它们再次放进猫窝里，去做了一些早餐。哈利还没有给那三只取名字，如果他真的用他和赫敏罗恩三人的名字给它们命名，哈利不会怀疑德拉科直接把它们三个丢到楼下的垃圾桶里。但每当哈利叫“嘿”时，三只猫都会给反应，好像它们把那个认成了它们的名字似的，所以哈利也懒得取名。<br/>　　<br/>　　一只猫头鹰在哈利把餐盘端上餐桌时停在了厨房的窗口，哈利让它搭在自己的手臂上进来，抓了一些粗麦片喂它吃了，取下信封又把它放出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　是赫敏的信，她告诉哈利她打算转而专攻法律，因为她发现魔法界的法律条文非常落后刻板并且充满歧视性，她受不了在这种框架下做事，年底就会回来，她决定在工作中不断学习。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利拿出一张羊皮纸准备给她回信，此时德拉科已经起床洗漱。哈利带着笑意在羊皮纸上书写着，他告诉赫敏，他没法克服孤单，但是幸运的是他交到了新朋友，是大家的老熟人——德拉科·马尔福。哈利可以想象赫敏看到写封信的表情了，一定先是错愕再是坦然接受，然后是赞赏，赫敏会喜欢握手言和的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　起初，哈利只是想找一个人说话，哪怕和刻薄的德拉科拌嘴也没关系，至少可以让他的生活不那么无聊。和德拉科一起生活，让他能保持一种平淡的愉悦，这一定不是欢欣剂带来的虚假的快乐。欢欣剂？哈利大声问道：“德拉科，我在你这里订的欢欣剂呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　卫生间里没有传来回答，不一会，德拉科擦着脸出来，“我忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我怀疑你根本不想给我做，”哈利用力咽下培根，“我必须扣违约金。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不！你不能少付我一分钱！”德拉科抗议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你负责打扫一个星期的卫生。”哈利补充，“不可以用魔法，我觉得用魔法打扫不干净。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不得不说，你真是个……”德拉科咕哝道，“好吧，我同意了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科怀疑哈利只是在找借口让自己打扫卫生，因为他自己不想干。<br/>　　<br/>　　早餐过后，他们一起用飞路粉直接去了麦格校长的办公室。这间办公室曾经为历代校长服务，它总能很好地融合每一位校长的痕迹，哈利向麦格问好，又依次向画像中的邓布利多和斯内普问候。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，哈利，我没想到你们会同时出现在这里，让我以为时间倒流到你一年级的时候，马尔福先生来打你的小报告。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有关禁闭的时候。”斯内普补充。<br/>　　<br/>　　久违地看到两位曾经的校长，哈利的眼睛湿润了，他感觉到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，是德拉科。<br/>　　<br/>　　“离去的人总会有重逢的一天，哈利。”邓布利多说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利知道老校长这一句话包含了许多含义，他希望自己能够理解其中的十分之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦格校长，哈利说，我可以继续完成学业？”德拉科问道，把哈利的注意力拉回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是的，马尔福先生。我曾经试图联系你，但你那段时间似乎失去了踪迹，”麦格拿出一个文件袋，里面是德拉科历年的成绩单，“你拥有非常优异的成绩，虽然六年级时有下滑，但不影响，如果你想做治疗师的话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看到麦格微微低下头，从眼镜上方看他，他的心紧张得怦怦跳，“你为什么知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦格却看向了画像里的斯内普，“你是斯内普最喜欢的学生，你想做什么他全都知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科没有转移目光，但他吸了一下鼻子，有点酸涩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么，你需要在下一年的Newts中，你的魔药学、草药学、黑魔法防御、变形术和魔咒学都必须拿到E，而不仅仅是A。能做到吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”德拉科迟疑着，他没有自己的魔杖，无法保证施咒的准确性和强度，“我可以做到。”但他仍然这么说了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是我希望你能争取多拿一些O，你我都知道，你需要表现得格外优秀。现在我给你接下来的课表。”麦格拿出另一张羊皮纸递给德拉科。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看了一眼课表，他的心又沉到了胃里，“我没有办法全日制上学，我必须要工作。”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦格看向哈利，“波特，你没有和我说过这个。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，是的……”哈利揉了揉头发，他只想着让德拉科来到霍格沃兹，却忽略了其他的，“但这一定是可以解决的，是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科等待着，他也想得到肯定的答复。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然，”麦格换了一张羊皮纸，“特殊学生可以申请居家自学，但每周仍然要在我这里提交作业，期末考试仍然要严格进行，对于这一点你应该不会有问题，马尔福先生。”看到德拉科点头，她又说，“但即便是你已经成年，霍格沃兹学生的第一身份永远是学生，你需要监护人在这里签字。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科接过那张羊皮纸，他的指尖都有些颤抖，“谢谢，但我想毕业以后再告诉母亲这件事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“申请居家自学的学生必须要监护人签字。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科感到一丝丝失落，他想把自己的毕业作为一个惊喜送给纳西莎，好吧，提前告知也没有什么不好的，“我——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其他人签字可以吗？麦格校长？”哈利打断了他的话，“只能是父母吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦格的眼睛里闪着了然的光，说道：“其他监护人也可以，但他或她必须已经成年且有一份正式稳定的工作。当然，需要马尔福先生的认可。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，”哈利说，“那我签字，可以吗？德拉科？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利期待地看着德拉科，等待着回答。他知道德拉科会愿意让纳西莎签字，但由于这么长时间以来，他都没有提过自己的母亲，哈利摸不清德拉科的家庭关系是否还和谐。既然是他让德拉科来继续学业，那他希望这件事从头到尾都是完美的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以吗？德拉科？”哈利又问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你签吧。”德拉科把羊皮纸递给哈利，看着他落上自己圆圆的字体。<br/>　　<br/>　　离开校长办公室之前，他偷偷看了邓布利多和斯内普的画像，老校长摸着胡子笑得像个孩子，曾经的院长甚至伸出了一只手对他们挥手告别。<br/>　　<br/>　　绿光之后，他们回到了破釜酒吧。德拉科跟着哈利走回小公寓里，路上又买了一些牛奶和猫粮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈利，为什么你要给我签字？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，没什么，你不要介意就好，”哈利有些不好意思地说，“只是你说了想要毕业后再告诉马尔福夫人，我正好可以帮你实现愿望。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“圣人波特。”德拉科大声地笑起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是一个小得不能再小波折，德拉科本想就这样直接告诉纳西莎，带来的惊喜会比原计划少一些，但也没有什么大碍。但哈利给他签了监护人的字。德拉科忍不住哈哈大笑，太奇怪了，短短几个月里，他和哈利的关系以一种不可能的速度加速发展着。这样也不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利回到家里，把食物放进冰箱，给三只猫添了猫粮，然后站在客厅环视着，“你需要一个写作业的地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他把德拉科的床垫从中间挪到侧面贴着墙，在空出来的地方给短沙发用了一个变形咒，一张桌子出现在那里。哈利满意地说，“好，明天我去买一个这个大小的桌子，哦，你还需要台灯。”他看向德拉科，“住在麻瓜公寓里的感觉怎么样？电器非常方便，电是麻瓜的魔法。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科缓缓点头，“我不能否认这个。”然后他把头抬起和哈利对视，望着他微微弯起的绿眼睛，“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噢……马尔福对我说‘谢谢’？”哈利笑得露出了牙齿，“我们是朋友了，不是吗？一点小小的帮助而已，没什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他看到德拉科在逐渐走向灿烂人生，那溢出的阳光也照进了他生命的一隅。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第二天下班后他们少见的没有一起回到公寓。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科用哈利雇他制作欢欣剂的佣金去丽痕书店买了教材，又买了新的羽毛笔和坩埚，佣金被他挥霍一空，但欢欣剂？那是什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　而哈利则打算去麻瓜商场买一张桌子和一盏台灯，只是在旅途中偶遇了一个人，让他改变了计划。<br/>　　<br/>　　他路过一家麻瓜餐厅，它的透明落地窗里在夜晚闪着耀眼的光亮，哈利扫视了一眼，意外地发现那个坐直的背影是马尔福夫人。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个发现直接把哈利对马尔福家的刻板印象震碎了，他悄悄地走进去，坐在休息区的沙发里，悠扬动听的曲子飘入他的耳朵。几首曲子结束后，钢琴上的水晶圆桶里已经有不少小费，纳西莎取走它们，和经理有礼地道别，一转身看到坐在沙发上直愣愣盯着她看的哈利。<br/>　　<br/>　　她的第一反应是想快点离开，但考虑到在一位小辈面前这么做实在失礼，纳西莎强迫自己的脚停在原地。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利回过神来，“你好，马尔福夫人。你的曲子实在是太优美了，我是说，我没想到，呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没想到我会弹钢琴还是没找到我会在麻瓜的地方挣这些钱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老实说，我都没有想到。”哈利决定坦白。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎拿起手包，和哈利一起并肩走出去，哈利连忙为她打开大门。纳西莎说道：“谢谢，波特先生。我要回去了，你也快点回去吧，时间不早了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，马尔福夫人！”哈利拦住她，“呃，抱歉。你住在哪里？我送你回去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎点头默许了。在路上，哈利忍不住去问纳西莎最近的情况，他想知道她和德拉科现在是一个什么样的关系。让他惊讶的是，纳西莎与德拉科的关系仍然非常紧密。纳西莎告诉哈利，她必须出来挣钱是因为不想德拉科没日没夜地工作，就为了她的住宿费，她也坦然的告诉哈利他们的现状——德拉科必须把挣到的每一分工资都交给魔法部。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎本以为说出这些会让她窘迫和无地自容，但她反而轻松了许多，也许是因为倾诉的对象是哈利·波特，他值得信任。<br/>　　<br/>　　但她听见哈利接下来的话，困惑了。哈利说：“夫人，你可以和我一起去买一些东西吗？麻瓜的商场打烊很迟。”他补充，“是给德拉科的东西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎不动声色地点头了，但她的五脏六腑都绞成一团，她完全不知道德拉科和波特有什么联系，每次德拉科来都没有提起过。但如果有人能帮帮他，那就再好不过了……<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利带着纳西莎去往他和德拉科经常买东西的那家商场，商场的门口有一个卖热狗的餐车。店主和他们很熟，因为德拉科第一次见到这个时大声地嚷嚷绝对不会吃，让店主很不高兴，但之后每次来，德拉科都要买。<br/>　　<br/>　　店主问道：“晚上好，你朋友不在？”然后他看了看在哈利身后一脸难以置信的纳西莎，她的表情让他想到那个金发的年轻人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，”哈利说，他知道店主注意到了纳西莎，鬼使神差地，哈利解释道，“她是我的阿姨。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后哈利从店主手里接过几个热狗，让纳西莎帮忙在商场里挑选德拉科会喜欢的款式。<br/>　　<br/>　　天色已经很晚了，但纳西莎仍然坚持和哈利一起回到他的公寓，直觉告诉她，德拉科在这里。她看着走在她身边的年轻傲罗，上次见到他是在威森加摩的法庭上，哈利穿了一身灰色的西装，好像他不该出现在那套规整的西装里似的，他的步子格外僵硬。纳西莎可以轻易看出他麻瓜混淆咒下的傲罗制服，他理应更加成熟稳重，但却更像一个自在天真的学生，相当轻松愉快。<br/>　　<br/>　　门铃只响了一次，屋子里就传来脚步声。纳西莎看到德拉科穿着一身浅灰的麻瓜T恤和宽松的深蓝色篮球裤，手里捧着一只异瞳的小猫打开了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈利，你到哪去了？我很饿……哦，妈妈？”他的另一只手还在挠猫下巴。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科看到了哈利身后，捂着嘴巴的纳西莎。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利非常识趣地把德拉科手里的猫接过来，把它赶到它不喜欢的猫窝里，把自己的卧室留给母子二人，让他们可以不被打扰地说话，然后把热狗放进微波炉里加热。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是波特的房子。”纳西莎进了哈利的房间，对自己的儿子陈述着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是的，妈妈。”德拉科有些尴尬地说，他不知道自己为什么会这样，也许是换了住处却一直瞒着自己的母亲？“你是怎么过来的？”他问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是不应该过来吗？”纳西莎在哈利的房间里走了一圈，说道，“你没有住在这个房间。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科点头，“我睡在外面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎发现德拉科不如开门时那样自在了，那时的他表现出的是在马尔福庄园不曾有的悠闲姿态，但现在他又把背绷直了，肩膀尽力地向后展开，忍不住流露出惯常的傲慢。纳西莎知道，他在防御。<br/>　　<br/>　　母亲的每一个眼神每一个动作都让德拉科的心狂跳不止，比面对麦格校长的时候还要紧张。从他住进哈利的公寓里到现在，不过短短的两个多月的时间。德拉科时常会去纳西莎的单人宿舍看望她，但却从来没有提起过这件事。他的心态从一开始地想要把纳西莎接过来变成了试图向纳西莎隐瞒。因为他担心母亲会不同意他住在哈利这里，他担心母亲会认为这是在对波特低头。他想保留自己的一点小小的私心，和哈利住在一起的感觉不错，一切都不同了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科，你在紧张。”纳西莎一下子就看穿了自己的儿子，她捏捏德拉科的肩膀，让他放松下来，“你在担心我责怪你。”她耸肩，“这没什么。我都能去麻瓜那里挣钱，还有什么是我不能接受的？你应该多交一些朋友，特别是能帮到你的朋友，你不应该永远在那种地方住着，我们也不会永远过这种生活。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道，妈妈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“波特很好，他让我给你挑了东西，看样子你有别的计划？”纳西莎和蔼地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是的。”德拉科放松地笑了，看样子他还是得把继续学业的事情告诉纳西莎。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎听了德拉科的话后不免有些激动，这不仅仅意味着一张学历证书，更表示是一个转折，一个代表更多选择的道路。她忍不住抱住自己的儿子，就像小时候那样轻轻拍着德拉科的后背，给他鼓励，她认为德拉科非常需要这个。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们一起出了卧室，坐在餐桌上。哈利已经把热狗加热好了，他也在纳西莎的面前放了一个，但他很犹豫，“马尔福夫人，如果你不喜欢这个，我可以给你做别的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以叫我纳西莎。”纳西莎把热狗拿了起来，看向德拉科。德拉科会意，动作夸张地咬了一口。纳西莎学着德拉科的样子也咬了一口，咀嚼之后，她说道：“谢谢你，哈利。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不用和我这么客气……纳西莎。”哈利非常害羞地低着头笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　餐后，由于时间比较晚了，德拉科虽然不想得寸进尺，但仍然要求纳西莎留下来住。在纳西莎犹豫地时候，哈利抢着说：“你可以住我的卧室，我马上去换一套新的床单！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就麻烦你了，哈利。”纳西莎很快同意了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这就意味着哈利不能在睡在卧室里，在这间屋子里，除了德拉科的床垫，他就只能睡在餐桌上。没有人会想要睡在餐桌上，更何况他们要在那上面吃饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以，理所当然的，哈利从卧室里拿出新的被子和床单给纳西莎换上，然后将自己之前在用的那一套搬来德拉科的身边，“我们一人盖一床被子就好，你不用担心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我担心什么？”德拉科笑着说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“侵犯你的隐私什么的，我知道你肯定会比较在乎这些……”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科知道哈利在报复自己之前的控诉，“我没有那么斤斤计较，哈利，我们是朋友，不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利点头，把两床被子分别铺好，然后钻了进去。他看到德拉科起身把新买来的课本整齐地放在他的书桌上，然后小心地调整好台灯的位置，郑重地关灯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他非常感谢和珍惜这个机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　等到德拉科也进入到旁边的那床被子里，哈利小心地拿过放在一旁地上的收音机，把音量旋钮拧到最低，把它靠在耳边听着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在做什么？”德拉科问到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听晚间新闻。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你为什么要这么关心麻瓜的新闻？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“只是打发时间而已，一个人住很无聊。你知道的，我没有亲人，朋友也都不在身边。”哈利把收音机放在他们二人之间的地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　收音机里传来沙沙的说话声，哈利常用这个作为自己的催眠曲，在他困意刚起的时候，他听见新闻主播提到本月会出现的猎户座流星群。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科来了精神，“我们可以看到吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利无情地摇头，“恐怕不行，最近一直在下雨，天气不够晴朗。”而且，如果决定要观测到它，必须在郊外露营，苦等一夜，但最后什么都得不到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，”德拉科失望地说，“你似乎很了解？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，我也是认真上过天文学课的！我的天文学并不差！”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科笑起来，“好，好，是我没有认真上课。”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然德拉科只是在调侃，但哈利知道他说的是事实，六年级的德拉科没有办法好好上课，他承受着比自己更大的压力，而那个时候的哈利更多的情况下致力于当一个跟屁虫。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利把收音机关掉，放到一边，然后平躺下来，过了一会，他说：“德拉科，你冷吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有一点，但是还好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　从卧室搬出来睡，哈利明显感觉外面的温度低了好多。十月份的气温已经开始降低了，加上连连的雨，夜间不可以说不冷。他看了一眼旁边的德拉科，说道：“你介意我们把被子合在一起吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可以。”德拉科没怎么犹豫就点头了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利放松了一点，他把两床被子重叠在了一块，为了不让两人之间出现较大的空隙，他还往德拉科那里挪了不少。德拉科同样没有说什么，他只是闭上眼睛好像准备睡了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利却没法睡着，他在夜色的掩盖下偷偷地观察德拉科，看他挺翘的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，再到搭在枕头上略长的金发。这是他的新朋友。哈利考虑过把德拉科换成罗恩，同样是想要亲近的想法，但他却不会想让罗恩一直和自己一起住，他清楚地知道那是朋友之间的界限。对于德拉科，有点不一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　他侧过身，在被子下面慢慢地把手向德拉科的方向伸过去，在刚刚碰到德拉科搭在腹部的左手时就被抓住了。德拉科没有睁眼，但他也没有睡着，他们就一直保持着这样的姿势静默了几分钟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想要做什么，哈利？”德拉科睁眼了，他看着天花板。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道。”哈利小声地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科再次闭上了眼，但他只是轻轻松手而非把手拿走，他在等哈利自己离开。而哈利，没有被拒绝，他假装不知道地企图入睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他有些紧张。德拉科不清楚哈利有时在深夜会在房间里做些什么，这显然是不寻常的，就像突然发现邓布利多会在无人的时候踢路边的小狗，就像突然发现斯内普开了一家家政公司，就像格兰杰的考试成绩都是作弊得来的，就像韦斯莱其实是个独生子。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，如果……不论如何，他也可以帮一点小忙。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科侧过身，等到哈利的呼吸还是放缓、变重，他才真的准备阖眼，希望以后的每一夜都能像今夜一样安稳。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利听说纳西莎也住在某个宿舍里之后就没法让她离开了。他见过德拉科的宿舍，那个环境……就算纳西莎住处的条件比那里好一些，哈利也不认为能好到哪里去，所以他邀请纳西莎留下来住，但纳西莎却认为这会让他们两个男孩不方便。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实没有什么不方便的，至少哈利觉得这样更好。他知道他不会想要和罗恩睡一张床，但他想和德拉科一起，这个可怕的想法好像在揭开什么朦胧的面纱，哈利觉得，再来几晚，他们就可以找到答案。<br/>　　<br/>　　在那之后，他可以考虑启用布莱克老宅。那个老房子总是会让哈利想起那些已经逝去的人，那些笑声和争论好像都还停留在屋子里，每当哈利一个人待着的时候，它们都会无孔不入地向哈利袭击过来，他不能再住在那里。但是如果是带着五位家庭成员入住，那么结果会大有不同。<br/>　　<br/>　　最终德拉科和哈利一起劝纳西莎留了下来。哈利偷偷雀跃，这说明德拉科不介意每天晚上的安排。<br/>　　<br/>　　这之后的每一个夜晚，他们都睡在一起。一开始，哈利觉得他需要保持规矩和老实，但在他的试探没有被直接打回后，他决定再靠近一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈利，你冷吗？”德拉科在睡梦中感觉到一个温热的身体向他靠近，他朝着那个方向闭着眼咕哝着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我冷，气温又降低了。”哈利口是心非地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科胡乱应了几声，也向哈利这里靠近了。这下他们的肩膀紧紧靠在一起，由于只穿着篮球裤露出来的冰凉小腿也贴在一起。哈利能感受到德拉科腿部皮肤的光滑感，还有他略有粗糙的手心。他不由自主地握住了德拉科的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　青春期迟到的荷尔蒙好像在这个时候才来，它完完全全被这个金发的落难巫师吸引出来。从他第一次踏进那个小而仅仅有条的店铺，从他看到白雾从德拉科的手边升腾，还是从德拉科在他的公寓里第一次抱起一只猫咪？<br/>　　<br/>　　在牵引着德拉科来到自己的轨道后，指引方向的人好像就变了。他被无形的力量推动，不得不迈开脚步。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科在夜间往往睡得很熟，但每天早上看到起来以后和哈利之间拉近的距离，他都知道发生了什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的默许并不是出于被动，而是一种主动。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科不否认现在的日子不能和学生时代的哪怕一丁点儿相比较，但他更喜欢现在这样。他曾经讽刺地想，波特把他带回家就和收容几只失去母亲的流浪猫没有区别，但他不能高傲地拒绝，信誓旦旦地说不需要。他太需要这个了，一间可以让他自在的屋子，让他能够保有尊严。一个固执但愿意听话的伤者，让他能像想象中的以一个治疗师的身份处理伤口，虽然他只能在波特这里当一当。接着，是一张签了居家自学监护人同意签名的回执单，哈利在把他失去的一个个还给他，甚至带来了他的母亲。<br/>　　<br/>　　他破损的人生在被填补。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是哈利可以处理自己的问题吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　欢欣剂。德拉科看过那些残疾巫师使用它，那些在战争中失去手臂或其中一只脚的人，那些因为魔法伤害而魔力滞涩逐渐沦为哑炮的人，他们做不到掌握一门可以安身立命的本事，只能把希望寄托于无根的幻境。那是一个巨大的斑斓泡沫，裹着人失重上升，轻盈，虚幻，然后在升空后碎裂，再没有什么可以阻止下落了。巫师高傲神秘，看似无所不能，但战争撕开了这条沾满虱子的华贵长袍，一个能够出现在六年级学生课堂上的普通药水，可以成为巫师的“毒品”。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利·波特，战争的英雄，彻头彻尾的格兰芬多骑士派，他向德拉科·马尔福提出订单，并被发现家里有曾经使用过它们的痕迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不应该是这样的。德拉科想。他从一个帮助者变成一个渴求受助者。<br/>　　<br/>　　这段时间里，德拉科从没见过有人来找哈利。格兰杰也好，韦斯莱也好，甚至不论是谁，哪怕是一个同事，都没有来找过哈利·波特。不可能没有人愿意和波特做朋友，所以是哈利自己不愿意告诉别人他的住处？<br/>　　<br/>　　这个小而无趣的屋子里，住在一个人的哈利·波特。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是他有我的帮助。德拉科轻轻叹了口气，自从哈利来到这张床垫上，他总是等哈利先睡，只有看到哈利睡着，他才能安心。这是怎么回事？看来斯内普开家政公司也不是不可能，马尔福已经沦为波特的保姆，德拉科甚至可以在哈利做恶梦的时候把他搂进怀里，虽然哈利醒了以后从来不会记得这些。<br/>　　<br/>　　看来今天哈利睡得不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科开始放松自己，逐渐昏昏欲睡的时候，一连串忽高忽低的鸣笛在楼外传来。他惊恐地坐起来，想要去床边看那些红光的来源。但哈利只是变了一个姿势，抿了一下嘴巴。德拉科忍不住自言自语道，“出什么事了？这是什么声音？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利没有睁开眼，把德拉科无意中按在他肩膀上的手拿下来，然后搂住他让他躺下，拍拍他的肩，“只是消防车，没事的，快睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么是消防车？”德拉科细声细气地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”哈利迷迷糊糊地哼了几声，“可能有地方着火了，也有可能是麻瓜遇到了其他危险。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“着火？”德拉科慢慢躺回来，心口突突地跳，“麻瓜解决不了这个问题……”他想起他害怕滔天的火焰，那永不停止的熊熊烈火，是哈利把他拉出来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们能解决，消防车已经去了，”哈利摸了摸德拉科的金发，安抚他，“睡吧，Dray……一切都会好起来的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Dray……？德拉科不知道哈利为什么这么叫他，也许是他困到神志不清，甚至吐不出第二个音节。但德拉科记得，这是小时候时纳西莎在哄他睡觉时会叫他的昵称。现在哈利同样在叫他睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科平静地躺下了，哈利又重新熟睡，但手臂还没有从他的肩上拿开。哈利趴着，右手揽着他，像是保护，也像依赖。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，Dray。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利变得积极起来，在傲罗司的时候，他会高调并且大声地要求分配任务。那个讨厌他的队长拿他没有办法，至少也会在三次里给哈利一次想要的。哈利深切地认识到自己以前的所作所为究竟有多愚蠢，那只是一个傲罗队长而已，有什么大不了的？想要什么就应该去挣，大声说出来，一次不行就试两次，两次不行就来第三次。<br/>　　<br/>　　拿到任务的他显得得意洋洋的，也能和同事们来几场愉快且浮于表面的交流。瞧，这没什么难的。之前的他居然会产生自暴自弃地想法，真是太不值得了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但任务的内容却不是那么让人舒适——卢修斯·马尔福试图越狱失败，调查利益链条。<br/>　　<br/>　　一团乱麻像被泡了水一样在哈利的脑海里发胀，让他差点看不清羊皮纸上的字迹。卢修斯的选择给德拉科带来无尽的痛苦，他的入狱也是德拉科跌入尘埃的开端，但他现在却打算越狱？德拉科会怎么想？<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利跟着队友展开调查，但队长却不见了踪迹。哈利讽刺地想，那个草包上司每次遇见真的要认真对待的案子时总是借故不参与。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利闲得时候可以一整天没有事做，但忙起来的时候也会让他脚不沾地，等他完成一天的工作，已经超过了和德拉科约定的时间二十分钟。哈利赶到药材店看到的只有已经被锁好的店门，他略有失落地匆匆赶到公寓，屋子里却空无一人。他把三只猫吃空的饭盆填满，心不在焉地甚至把猫粮倒在了地上。考虑到今天得到的卢修斯越狱失败的消息，哈利不由得开始心慌起来，希望德拉科和这件事没有关系，只是去买东西而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　等了将近一个小时德拉科都没有回家，哈利再也坐不住了，直接去往魔法部，要求调出德拉科的监视踪迹。哈利第一次庆幸在观察期的德拉科身上被下了追踪咒，至少他还可以知道他在哪里。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利根据追踪咒的指示来到了一片墓地的边上，德拉科就是在这一片消失的。这片地方哈利再熟悉不过了，这是小汉格顿教堂墓地！哈利本能地察觉到危险，他开始将卢修斯的越狱和德拉科的失踪与两个月前那次荒唐的复活仪式联系在一起，难道还有人在做着复活伏地魔的春秋大梦吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然内心焦急，但哈利仍然没有丢掉作为一名合格傲罗的修养，他在暗处观察了十分钟才踏进墓地。显然，那个写着里德尔姓氏的墓碑下的泥土被重新翻过了，不祥的预感从尾椎股一下蹿入哈利的后脑，然后在他的脑中像烟花一样炸裂开。哈利走近那片不知道什么时候被翻过的泥土，空空如也，或许这里曾经残留过什么东西，但现在已经被拿走了。然后，他看见墓碑上似乎有什么银亮的液体在反光，哈利觉得自己曾见过这个。<br/>　　<br/>　　在触碰到它的一刹那，像钩子勾住肚脐，哈利感觉到强烈的眩晕和呕吐感，当眩晕停止的时候，他已经落在了另一个地方。他又摸了一个门钥匙！<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这是一个像废弃的剧院大厅一样的地方，天花板和石柱之间爬满了蜘蛛网，不时有灰尘落在漆黑的地面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈利·波特，我没有想到你会这么快找到这里，不过正好，你是最合适的观众。”<br/>　　<br/>　　一个带着白色面具的人从阴影里走出来，嘶嘶地对哈利说话。哈利瞬间从地上爬起，摆出完美的防御姿态。这个人的身形和声音让哈利无比熟悉，他发现这个食死徒是自己身边的熟人！<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利看到那个人抬起魔杖，对着旁边的地面念出咒语，一个早已准备好的七芒星魔法阵发出夺目的金光。然后那个人又抬了一次手，黑暗中传出一声有气无力的呻吟，德拉科被一个同样披着黑袍，带着白面具的食死徒推到在前面的地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“德拉科！”哈利失控地喊道。<br/>　　<br/>　　他来得太迟了，德拉科嘴角流淌着的血迹已经快要干涸，半边脸上都是擦伤，满身都是污渍，像是在泥地里打了滚。听见哈利的声音，德拉科还能稍微睁开眼，那双鲜活的灰眼睛失去了往日一半的光彩，他勉强地对哈利笑了一下，但又一股新鲜血液从他的嘴角涌出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小马尔福不太好对付，嗯？”食死徒踢了踢德拉科的腿，“本来我们想邀请老马尔福，但阿兹卡班并不是那么好闯的，不是吗？可惜了，小马尔福用一根不属于自己的魔杖都让我们吃尽了苦头，但他马上就要死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利失去了自己的声音，他从这么长的一段话里认出了这个食死徒是谁。是他的傲罗队长戴维斯。他张了张嘴，试图说点什么，但他说不出来。如果他不是那么讨厌去上班，是不是可以早点发现戴维斯的不对劲？<br/>　　<br/>　　“仆人的肉，仇敌的血，我都已经拥有。接下来要完成的是二十世纪末最伟大的仪式！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可你没有里德尔父亲的骨，你也拿不到我的血！”<br/>　　<br/>　　站在七芒星中央戴维斯摇头，他用魔杖指着德拉科的头，让哈利的心差点跳出嗓子眼儿，“马尔福——卑劣的背叛者——为主人献出血肉是他的荣耀，也是他仅存的价值！而你！”他又用魔杖指着哈利，“我早就已经取过你的血。”然后他大笑起来，“你的出现可以让这场仪式更加精彩，你不用担心我取不到主人父亲的骨，代替品已经准备就绪。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是独角兽的骨？哈利想起两个月前的那场让他身负重伤的战斗，戴维斯已经在很久之前就计划好了，取自己的血、伪造卢修斯的越狱，除了他亲手解决的七个食死徒以外，其余的恐怕早就被戴维斯放跑了。但独角兽能有什么用？<br/>　　<br/>　　戴维斯身边的食死徒放开了对德拉科的钳制，让一个巨型的坩埚出现在魔法阵的中心，它里面咕咕沸腾着黑绿的药液。戴维斯从下属手中取过一副沾着泥土和银灰色干涸血液的骨骸，哈利知道它来自独角兽，他看着戴维斯将它庄严地放进坩埚里，说道：“纯洁的独角兽，它是梅林的礼物，是最合适的替代品，只要将它埋在里德尔的墓地里，它就能实现我们的愿望！”<br/>　　<br/>　　骨骸在坩埚中沉沉浮浮，渐渐冒着泡沉入了底部。哈利不认同地摇头，接下来的一步，是德拉科。他大声地开口，努力让自己的声音不要有任何慌乱，“你在哪看到的这些乱七八糟的东西？你想把伏地魔复活成一匹马吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“即使你是活下来的男孩也不会有机会一直羞辱主人！你自以为是的生命马上就要结束了。”戴维斯冷笑着说，“把小马尔福丢进来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　蒙面的食死徒闻言走到一边，想要把不知生死的德拉科拎起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“粉骨碎身！”哈利对着那个食死徒的脑袋发射出粉碎咒，但却被曾经的傲罗队长拦了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在蒙面食死徒被突如其来的攻击惊得慌乱地试图躲开时，德拉科从袍子里掏出一把锋利的小刀，穿透他的掌心，把他狠狠钉在了地上。就在不久前，德拉科用这把小刀切过蝾螈脾脏，而蝾螈脾脏接触破损的伤口会导致神经麻痹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“盔甲护身！”哈利看到戴维斯恼羞成怒地对德拉科发射了一道不知名的魔咒，风驰电掣一般地在德拉科面前竖立盾牌。他知道戴维斯暂时不想让德拉科死，他还要活着的德拉科为仪式献祭。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科浑身都在尖锐地叫喊，他的全部力量几乎都用在了那一刀上，但他不能就这样停下来，有任何一秒的屈服都会让他在今天死掉。他必须活着，和哈利一起！最后一丝力气支撑着德拉科翻滚到哈利脚边，他像被用了石化咒一样地无法挪动，勉强动了动手指，却发现纳西莎的魔杖早就在之前的打斗中被缴械了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“波特，你最好放弃抵抗，我是你的队长，你不一定能赢过我。”戴维斯放弃了去管他的下属，和哈利对峙着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？我用缴械咒就可以摧毁伏地魔，你觉得你是什么东西？”哈利毫不示弱地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　他迈了一步，把德拉科挡在自己的身后，让他躺在绝对安全的范围里。哈利的神经高度紧张，周围的每一次风吹草动都会惊扰到他，包括德拉科微弱的呼吸。他知道身为傲罗队长的戴维斯有更多的实战经验和穷凶极恶的打法，但他不能在这里失败。<br/>　　<br/>　　“除你武器！”哈利猝然对戴维斯用了缴械咒。<br/>　　<br/>　　戴维斯敏捷地躲过那道红光，并且在身前盔甲咒的盾牌，“波特，看来你不太行。”然后他把魔杖向自己的右侧偏了偏，指向地上的德拉科，“把他给我你就可以走，据我所知你们关系并不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我以为我是一个重要观众。”哈利依旧坚定地站着。<br/>　　<br/>　　戴维斯遗憾地摇头，开始对哈利发动更猛烈的攻击。<br/>　　<br/>　　他几乎不给哈利喘气的机会，恶咒一个接着一个来。哈利已经有些感到吃力，但是他不可以有一点露怯，他看到戴维斯也处于强压之下，他们在比谁能坚持地时间更久。哈利不认为坚持到最后的人会是除他以外的其他人。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利的注意力高度集中在戴维斯身上，甚至没有注意到渐渐地他已经和德拉科分离了三米的距离。哈利敏锐地看到戴维斯褐色的眼珠向他的旁边转动过去，他意识到德拉科已经不在他的身后了。哈利才刚刚把注意力从戴维斯的身上挪开一秒，手腕就一阵剧痛，整个胳膊向后打去。强烈的魔法冲击让他的胳膊瞬间脱臼，他被缴械了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，游戏结束了，波特，你没有机会再锻炼战场上的战术了。”戴维斯用一个咒把哈利挥去一边，用一个强力飘浮咒让德拉科悬浮起来，德拉科只是挣扎了一下就没了动静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“住手，戴维斯！”哈利喊着，“伏地魔已经死透了，你用什么方法都没法复活他！更别提你随便用的替代物了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来你很不想让小马尔福死，”戴维斯说，“但是没办法，这个方法有用没用只有试试才知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“戴维斯！”哈利目眦欲裂，那个混蛋说要试试，用德拉科试试！<br/>　　<br/>　　他看到戴维斯拎着德拉科的领子把他从地上拖起，德拉科甚至没有力气反抗一下。但哈利看到德拉科的右手里紧紧捏着什么，那是自己被击飞的魔杖。哈利突然有一点想哭，用尽全身的力气站起来，向戴维斯冲去，他要吸引住他全部的注意力！<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科在离开店铺的时候遇见了戴维斯，他告诉德拉科，他是傲罗队长，卢修斯的越狱必须要德拉科配合调查。德拉科第一反应是希望卢修斯并没有越狱成功，他知道他们曾经犯了重罪，理应受到审判，他也不愿意父亲的选择再一次毁掉他的人生。他的新课本还放在桌上，还没有拨乱反正走到另一条道路上。他对自己的自私感到羞愧，但哈利甚至还不知道他将要被逮捕。<br/>　　<br/>　　傲罗队长递给德拉科一个雪茄盒，德拉科知道那是一个门钥匙，可能会通往魔法部的大门口，也有可能直接到达威森加摩的审判庭。<br/>　　<br/>　　当德拉科睁开眼看到乌黑的泥地和稀疏的林子时，他知道他被骗了。他几乎是立刻就拿出了纳西莎的魔杖，对着傲罗队长发射一连串的攻击咒。母亲的魔杖应该是适合他的，但强度大的魔咒却越来越难以用出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科带着一身伤口，做足了心理准备，却发现想要用死咒时候，他的魔杖尖什么都没有发出来。还不如一个羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！<br/>　　<br/>　　他知道母亲的魔杖并没有完全选择他，他只是借用，它仍然忠于自己原来的主人。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是唯一的机会了，再试一次，Dray。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要再挣扎了，波……”<br/>　　<br/>　　戴维斯的话没有说完，冰凉的魔杖戳上了他的脖子，他没有想到小马尔福还有行动的能力，但现在发现已经太迟了，死神的声音在他耳边轻轻地飘过，“AvadaKedavra.”<br/>　　<br/>　　绿光散去，哈利用自己没有脱臼的左臂把德拉科拖离戴维斯失去生机的躯体，他可以感觉到德拉科在他的臂弯里发抖，他安慰地说：“没事了，他已经死了，你很安全。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我完了，哈利，”德拉科的大脑一片空白，连嘴唇都在颤抖，他活了下来，却把自己毁了，“我用了死咒，我会被立刻关入阿兹卡班，无期徒刑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利一愣，不可饶恕咒被命令禁止使用，每一个使用它们的人都会受到法律的严惩，更别提是还在观察期的德拉科。但他轻轻地拍着德拉科的后背，小声地说：“没关系，你会没事的。你用的是我的魔杖，记得吗？傲罗在紧急情况可以破格用死咒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有听说过这条规定。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘘，”哈利让德拉科不要再说话了，他的嘴角一直涌出血来，“那我也不会被关进阿兹卡班，你是安全的，我们都会没事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利或许来得不够早，但他的到来绝对被德拉科需要。这次，没有人在他眼前离去，太好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利接好了自己脱臼的胳膊，把被德拉科使诈麻痹的另一个食死徒交给了魔法部，然后带着几乎失去意识的金发巫师回到公寓。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎在后半夜突然睡得很不安稳，她摸索着来到客厅想要喝一杯牛奶，却发现两个男孩一个都不在，她慌乱得想要去魔法部报案，却在日出时分等到了架着昏迷的德拉科的哈利。<br/>　　<br/>　　她想帮助哈利把德拉科抬到卧室去，让他们两个在床上养伤，但哈利不同意纳西莎睡在客厅里，坚持和德拉科继续占据床垫。<br/>　　<br/>　　除了耗尽魔力以外，哈利几乎没有受到什么皮外伤，但他的大脑里仿佛有一百只蜜蜂在嗡嗡作响。他正在被扭转的人生差一点被戴维斯毁掉，他难以假设任何悲惨的场面，那会让他发疯。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利看着德拉科死气沉沉地睡颜，接过纳西莎拿来的湿毛巾，把那些擦伤的血污清理干净。但哈利是很轻的，不像德拉科一样，每次都要让他感觉到疼痛。德拉科告诉哈利，他这里的治疗虽然便宜，但是很痛苦，如果哈利坚持不住，可以直接去圣芒戈或者下次干脆就不要受伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　是呀，他为什么要去假设那些悲剧呢？那些过去的已经消散了，那些不被期待的未来甚至不可能发生。他为什么不去看身边的事实？哈利无法忽视的一个事实——德拉科用他的魔杖施展了死咒。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科一定有非常强烈的想要戴维斯死去的意愿，没有人愿意被扔进沸腾的锅里煮成一团不明液体。哈利抚摸着冬青木魔杖粗糙的杖身，他知道这根魔杖和德拉科的不同，德拉科的是直滑的，自己的粗糙一些，但使用起来却一样畅通无阻。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科是否有同样的感觉？<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利让纳西莎去睡了，自己在这里陪着德拉科，但纳西莎的眼神让他产生了一种错觉，他觉得纳西莎也在担心自己。那是一个母亲的眼神。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利用热水重新清洗了毛巾，给德拉科清理起手脚，好让他睡得更舒服一些。他看见曾经享受优渥生活的纯血巫师手心里起了一层薄薄的茧子，它们拜那些整齐有序的箱子所赐。哈利能明白德拉科为什么不用纳西莎的魔杖帮忙，对于一个从小浸泡在魔法中的纯血来说，看着魔杖有时不听自己的指挥或是想要的魔咒无法施展，那比死了还难受。<br/>　　<br/>　　魔法是一切，魔杖是钥匙。德拉科找到了更适合的一把钥匙。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利打算把沾了血污和泥渍的毛巾放在洗手池里清洗，但他为什么不直接丢了换了个新的呢？德拉科给他准备足了替换品。<br/>　　<br/>　　他在镜子后的小橱里取出一卷新的毛巾，发现这个里同样被德拉科收拾过了。那个斯莱特林从来都是这样的人，他的校服从领带到裤脚，不能有一点凌乱；他的书本和书桌必须放在固定的位置，别人不能随便移动；甚至他搬过的箱子都在叫嚣着自己是被德拉科整理过的。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利抓了一下头发，因为他自己的问题，这间公寓在几个月前一团糟，却被他邀请来的客人收拾好，这让他羞愧。他把手伸向某个角落，挥了个空，这里曾经放着他的欢欣剂，现在……没了。<br/>　　<br/>　　正式入职傲罗司的第一个任务，哈利跟着前辈处理了一起魔药师物品被盗案，某个家庭魔药师收上来的学生作业被盗了。由于战争刚刚过去不久，盗窃案又与魔药相关，叫人不能不严肃对待，那个家庭魔药师几乎是第一时间就向傲罗司报了案。<br/>　　<br/>　　最终，哈利在一个战争遗孤孤儿院里发现了那些被盗窃的欢欣剂。也许是英国的天气总是阴沉，那所孤儿院被灰色的冷酷雾气覆盖，它的上空好像永远都不会放晴。被窃物只剩下了两瓶，按照规定，哈利需要为偷窃而罚院长500加隆，但整所孤儿院就算掀开鞋底都凑不出100加隆。哈利无奈，只能帮他们交了罚金，并且额外再留给孤儿院500加隆。只是，他必须在孩子哭泣和请求声中拿走最后两瓶欢欣剂。<br/>　　<br/>　　伏地魔早就成灰了，但人们心中的阴影却不是像灰尘被风吹走那么简单，巫师界就像一个本就不太健康的枯瘦的人又被砍掉两条胳膊。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利的心底也有灰。对于他来说，战争还在延续着，他还要和自己斗争。<br/>　　<br/>　　熟悉的人一个一个离开哈利的身边，他每天面对的都是记者和仰慕者，他们总是不断地询问哈利讨厌回答的问题，迫使他不断回忆。那些阴暗的、绝望的、令人作呕的过去，变成了英雄的徽章。沉重的生命被轻描淡写地提到死亡，真实的人被剥茧抽丝填补进了英雄的史诗。他逐渐对陌生人产生了抵触情绪，尝试着把精力全部放到工作中去，但讨厌的队长却总是拿他曾经经历过的事嘲讽他，渐渐地他开始时常情绪低落和厌恶与人交流，对傲罗这份工作也失去了热情。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种状态与哈利之前的样子大相径庭，他出了问题，他甚至开始觉得自己什么都做不好，任何赞美都会让他感到不适。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利知道他必须做出改变，但他真的只愿意和动物说话。失去海德薇之后，哈利不想买一只新的宠物，再没有什么动物可以比得上那个机灵的姑娘，他反而更愿意关注流浪的小可怜。情况没有好转，他开始不怎么收拾屋子，家里也没有准备充足的食物，反正他是独居，只要他不在乎，这些都不用考虑。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后，哈利的睡眠时间开始变少，甚至坐立不安。拿着手里刚刚被没收来的欢欣剂，他犹豫了一下，喝掉了半瓶。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利由衷地称赞那个家庭魔药师的学生成绩优异，他用这些学生作品重新踏入了四年级。那个时候有舞会，有比赛，有一大群会笑的朋友，有沸腾的热血也有第一次朦胧的心动，以及戛然而止的悲伤。它们青涩但是绝对美好，哈利从中感觉到了幸福和快乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是哈利认为自己还不至于沉湎于虚幻而认不清现实，他把剩下的一瓶半扔进了很少打开的柜子角落里，不想被它们诱惑。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到德拉科到来，他第一天就扔掉了它们。<br/>　　<br/>　　黄色的圆眼睛与德拉科相对着，德拉科从竖立的瞳孔里看到自己憔悴的脸，他还活着！他也不在阿兹卡班！摄魂怪绝对不是白白的、小巧的、会用尾巴扫自己的鼻子的，也不会用已经涨重了的身体在自己受伤的胸口乱蹦。<br/>　　<br/>　　这只有着单色的黄眼，象征着赫敏·格兰杰，德拉科勉强地伸出一只手来，拎起它的脖子就往身侧一丢，“一号，去找你妈妈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利被丢中了脸，又被踩了鼻子，滚下床垫还准确地抓住了魔杖。他发现德拉科好笑地看着他，“你没事了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会有事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利附身抱住了德拉科，紧紧地，“你没事了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要再重复了，哈利！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一切都向原有的方向继续进展着，只是现在德拉科下班后再也不能和哈利闲逛了，他必须回家学习，然后在周末交上一份完美的作业。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科时常挑灯夜读到十二点，但当纳西莎在的时候，他总是假装很悠闲，等到母亲回房睡觉后再继续打开台灯。可是即使德拉科被作业难住，焦头烂额，哈利也没法帮他，他只能热一份牛奶放到德拉科的桌角。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利清楚地知道自己再也不需要去想是不是可以用一滴欢欣剂，他过得太充实了，充实到没有多余的心思去在意自己是不是还难过。<br/>　　<br/>　　在路途中回首，道路两旁的枯枝早已变成了橙黄的向日葵。不知不觉之间，他不再是一个人，他有一个庞大的家庭。<br/>　　<br/>　　十月很快过去，就如哈利所说，他们没能看到那场流星雨。不是因为看似不会停歇的阴雨，而是他们都忘了。流星是转瞬即逝的，更美好的东西就在身边，他们已经抓住了流星的碎片，谁会在意遥远的天际是否划过一瞬白炽。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎已经习惯了早起时看到两个男孩在被窝里抱在一起，她可以当做无事发生一般地准备早餐，然后看一份报纸。<br/>　　<br/>　　赫敏在年底回到了英国，女孩张扬自信的性格使她一进入法律事务司就开始拳打脚踢。是的，不是“一展拳脚”而是“拳打脚踢”。但金斯莱·沙克尔部长也有暗地里想要支持赫敏的意思，半年后，卢修斯荒唐的伙食费问题被解决了，德拉科的生活终于可以回归正轨。<br/>　　<br/>　　这时哈利才知道那个曾经在德拉科工作的药铺采购大量药材的有俄罗斯血统的大个子是·沙克尔安排的调查员。他暗中调查了许多官员的履职情况，因此他的团队时常受到攻击，不得不暗中购买药材，自行熬制。戴维斯本应该是他下一步的调查对象，但被戴维斯得到了风声，先一步动手了。<br/>　　<br/>　　·失去了戴维斯，毫无疑问的是由哈利本人坐上了那个位子，虽然他才二十岁，但他的身份和实力却有绝对的说服力。<br/>　　<br/>　　在德拉科如愿以偿地通过Newts后，老店主决定把店卖给德拉科，自己去表侄那里养老，临到分别时，德拉科得知年老的店主女士曾经是一位普林斯*，她来自斯莱特林，一直在暗中关照自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，德拉科，你已经把一切都安排好了？不需要我的帮忙？”哈利完成任务回来，感到这条熟悉的街道时，看到的是焕然一新的店铺。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你确定不是想要帮倒忙？”德拉科用半年前新买的魔杖把招牌扶正。他还付不起曾经的魔杖的赎金，但他认为在三年里他可以把它拿回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“D.M.P，”哈利望着上方，念出店铺的名字，他像服用了欢欣剂一样似乎飘浮在空中，“P是什么意思？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是Potion。”德拉科理所当然地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，哦，好吧……”哈利有些失落地说，“很好，我没有觉得不好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科点头，让纳西莎坐进店里休息。他没打算靠这家店铺挣钱，但他已经对这里有非常深厚的感情，这里是他之前的人生谷底，但他也正在从这里攀上高峰。<br/>　　<br/>　　纳西莎负责帮他经营这间店铺，作为马尔福夫人，她一样有经商的头脑，作为霍格沃兹里的优秀毕业生，她同样有丰富的草药学和魔药学知识。当然，如果纳西莎觉得坐在这里很无聊，她也可以直接把店铺锁了，去做任何想做的事，毕竟德拉科已经拿到了圣芒戈的offer。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们还不用担心有人骚扰，毕竟这是傲罗队长的巡逻区域。<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科对哈利笑了笑，三只已经长大的白猫依次从店里出来，蹭着他们的腿。回到出生地的它们显得更加兴奋，每天都会在外面疯跑，但最终都会回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说你要去埃及，哈利？”德拉科问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错，罗恩也在那里。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，”德拉科沉吟了一会，然后灿烂地笑起来，“你不会跟韦斯莱跑了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈利窘迫地红了脸，大声反驳，“怎么可能，你在想什么？！我会回家的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　德拉科满意地点头，“傲罗先生，你现在应该快点结束巡逻回到你的办公室，或者带着队员维护魔法界的社区治安，而不是在这里闲逛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，我这就走。”哈利无可奈何地说道，临走前，他还不死心地瞪了那个“P”一眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　回去后，哈利想方设法拿到德拉科的店铺备案表，然后满意地把那张羊皮纸放回档案袋里。<br/>　　<br/>　　上面写着——Draco Malfoy Potter。<br/>　　<br/>　　-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>